The use of concrete forms for the moulding of a concrete wall is well known in the art and widely practised. Conventional concrete forms are made by securing either panelling such as plywood or individual boards to reinforcing studs. The individual forms are placed in the desired position and after the concrete is set, the forms are removed. The use of these forms is expensive, since reuse of the lumber is limited and a substantial amount of labour is required to build the forms.
One of the considerations involved in the pouring of concrete walls is the strength of the wall which is required for the building. Thus, the tensile strength and compressive strength are properties which must be taken into consideration in designing the concrete wall. Factors which are involved in determining the final properties include the type of concrete mix and the thickness of the wall. Naturally, one can increase some of the strength properties by pouring thicker walls; this will however increase the cost. Naturally, it is desirable to use as little concrete as possible to achieve the required properties.
Prior patent application no WO97/43507 in the name of the applicant discloses a concrete wall with an overall corrugated configuration. This wall, which requires a lot less concrete mixture to make than a conventional planar concrete wall, shows much better final properties than the latter.
Other examples of concrete walls of different shapes known in the prior art are given in the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,373,523; 2,272,659; 2,523,713; 3,664,630; 5,491,947; FR 2,161,407; SW 75,941; IT 420,596.
Although, some of these above-mentioned prior art documents may disclose concrete walls having relatively good properties, none of those documents discloses or suggests a whole construction that would have excellent paraseismic properties, neither a simple and inexpensive way to build such paraseismic construction.
Also, many difficulties are encountered in the making of high-performance, paraseismic ecological structures. Among those, there are the following: the unevenness and geological quality of the soil, the flooding, and thawing and freezing cycles are factors which increase the construction costs and accelerate the degradation of the buildings; the poor quality of the cement; the high cost of steel framework; the lack of qualified workers in certain countries; the necessity of reducing sophisticated tools such as mechanical crane; the lack of substructure and of means of transport; the lack of electrical energy in certain regions; problems related to transportation of prefabricated elements or houses; and the necessity of using materials other than wood which could be very costly and which generally has a poor resistance to termites, mushrooms, humidity, fire and earthquakes.
There is thus presently for a wind proof paraseismic technology, and a necessity of developing a global technology using the same material other than wood for the floor, the walls and the ceiling of a construction.